gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Force
Time Force is an American-Canadian animated television series commissioned by Nicktoons Family and co-produced by YTV Family and Nelvana. Part of the writers for Chloe are writing for this series. The series, spun-off from Cartoon Madness, premiered on March 18th, 2017. The series is the network's first original series to air new episodes on Saturday mornings, despite being aimed at Nickelodeon's 1990s target cohort. On May 4th, 2017, a second season and two specials were ordered. The first special premiered on May 20th, 2017 to promote the final episode of Samurai Jack. On July 15th, 2017, it was revealed that a Time Force miniseries, Rewriting History, would make up five episodes of the first season and would air in late July 2017. A second miniseries, Christmas Back in Time, will air in December 2017, with a third miniseries, Saving Medieval Times, airing in January 2018. On November 29th, 2017, a third season was ordered, set to premiere the week after the conclusion of the second season. On May 29th, 2018, YTV Family announced that a fourth season, called Time Force: College Years outside of North America, would air starting in August 2018. Characters *David (Richard Ian Cox)- A boy who has time-travelling powers. *Sadie (Tara Strong)- The tech assistant and one of David's friends. *Cody (Dave Foley)- The head of mission control and one of David's friends. *Pat (Kathleen Wilhoite)- The inventor and one of David's friends. Plot After a boy gains the ability to travel through time, he and his three friends form the Time Force, dedicated to saving time and space from a dystopian future. Episodes Season 0 #Pilot (original version) (3/21/17): Note: The original pilot is the only episode of the series not co-produced by Nelvana. This could be due to the pilot being made for Cartoon Madness. Season 1 #Pilot (edited version) (3/18/17) #The Event-Eraser (3/25/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to erase an embarrassing event. However, he goes too far back and accidentally erases the creation of his favorite franchise. #An Old Guitar Without Rust (4/1/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to get a '59 Gibson Les Paul without any rust on it. Unfortunately, because he traveled to April Fool's Day in 1960, the guitar costs over $40,000 and he doesn't have a lot of cash on him. Note: On May 13th, 2017, it was revealed that while it wasn't a prank pulled by Nicktoons Family, this episode was made specifically for April Fool's Day. #Good Stuff Cheap (4/8/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to buy stuff for less. However, a villain steals it away, marking the Time Force's first ever mission to stop a villain. Note: The title refers to Ollie's Bargain Outlet's slogan of the same name. #Voyage to the Time-Space Continuum (4/15/17): David activates his time-travelling powers while they're still cooling down and goes inside the Time-Space Continuum while they recharge. #Pat's Amazing Gadget Hat (4/22/17): Pat invents a hat that could hold many gadgets, some of them already useful to David. #Future Boy David (4/29/17): David accidentally goes thousands of years into the future, where everything is different to David. Note: The title is a reference to Future Boy Conan. #The Villain-ran Game Show (5/6/17): A villain starts up a game show where if the team he selects for the plan wins, they win the whole world. #Talk Show Rabbit (5/13/17): David goes 6 years into the future, accidentally taking a baseball team with him, only for them to be interviewed by Chloe Rabbit, now a successful talk show host. Note: The episode is a crossover with Baseball Team 106 and Chloe. It is also a parody of the Adult Swim series Space Ghost Coast to Coast. #Samurai Re-enactment (5/20/17): David and his friends re-enact several action scenes from Samurai Samurai, his favorite show. Note: The episode promoted the final episode of Samurai Jack. #Trip Through 1800s England (5/27/17): David goes back to 1800s England to learn more about the past of England. #Toon-Arty (6/03/17): David goes back in time in order to watch a broadcast of his favorite block, "Toon-Arty", that he missed earlier. Note: The title is a combination of the titles Toonami and ToonMarty. #World's Biggest Mistake (6/10/17): David accidentally makes a mistake while in the year 1956 and accidentally sends his favorite pizza company into bankruptcy. #Rock and Roll Forever (6/17/17): David accidentally ruins the reputation of rock and roll while in the year 1955, causing the genre's popularity to plummet, which causes David to return to a future full of fanciful music. Note: This episode is a homage to Rock Starz Unite!. #Time Travel Forbidden (6/24/17): After the Time Force (and the villain) get F's on a big test, the villain is imprisoned for life, while the Time Force are forbidden to time travel to times before or beyond the 21st century. Note: This episode is a parody of the final episode of the Doctor Who serial "The War Games". #Disaster in July (7/1/17): David helps prepare for the annual Fourth of July celebration when the preparations are ruined by severe weather. #Collect Them All (7/8/17): David starts collecting stickers from around the world, hoping to get "the ultimate sticker". However, David realizes that said sticker stopped production in 2007, and goes back to 2004 in order to get one of them. #Time Travel Redemption (7/15/17): The Time Force are tested again and decide it's best if they pass said test, making them confident in getting an A on the test. #Mystical Time Portal (7/22/17): David accidentally opens a time portal, allowing the entirety of the Time Force to go back in time. #Rewriting History: Part 1 (7/24/17): While David was cleaning his room, he finds a magic ring from the future, and decides to return it to its rightful time. #Rewriting History: Part 2 (7/25/17): While David is still desperate to return the magic ring to its rightful time, Sadie tries to analyze the data gathered from scanning it. #Rewriting History: Part 3 (7/26/17): After analyzing the data, Sadie discovers that the magic ring can summon anything that can be thought of, and thus she tries to persuade David to test it out before he returns it to its rightful time. #Rewriting History: Part 4 (7/27/17): The Time Force are caught in a time loop upon summoning a ruby into David's room, and must send it back to its rightful time before anything bad happens. #Rewriting History: Part 5 (7/28/17): David decides to go through his magical book of history and decides to rewrite a certain section of the book so that the magic ring never existed against Sadie's consent. #Potion Run (7/29/17): David goes into the year 1999 to find a medicine that could heal any wound. #Time Leap (8/5/17): The Time Force end up in a place called "Time Leap", where time is at a standstill and monsters roam. Season 2 On May 4th, 2017, a second season of 26 episodes was ordered by YTV Family. The season, known outside North America as "Time Force Redemption", began airing in the United States on August 19th, 2017. The series' first Halloween special premiered on October 7th, 2017. #Back to School (8/19/17): David goes back to the year 2004 in order to find cheap school supplies, due to the Time Force going back to school. #Last Day of Summer (8/26/17): Horrified that it's the last day of summer, David tries to go back into the past in order to relive the summer all over again, but is constantly interrupted by Sadie. Note: The title is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode of the same name. #First Day of School (9/2/17): During the first day back in school for the Time Force, David finds a sticky note in his locker from a year back, so David decides to check out the gym during his free period. #Newspaper Madness (9/9/17): Sadie becomes the editor of the school newspaper, giving up her free period. However, things take a turn for the worse when she accidentally writes about GemAnimals in the paper. Note: "GemAnimal" is a parody of Jewelpet, and to a lesser extent Webkinz. #Back in the 1980s (9/16/17): David goes back in time to the 1980s, but he finds that the school looked different back then. Note: The title is a reference to Clone High. #Time Machine Replicas (9/23/17): In her sculpting class, Pat makes a replica of a time machine, which turns out to be a shortcut to an actual time machine. #Halloween in the Past (10/7/17): David goes back in time to find out why they celebrate Halloween every year. #Nine-Week Panic (11/4/17): The end of the grading period puts stress on Sadie, due to her having to complete 30 assignments before Friday. #Attack of the 50-foot Bunny (11/11/17): The Time Force create a talking bunny in Pat's laboratory, but slowly the bunny mutates into a 50-foot giant. #Thanksgiving Madness (11/18/17): The Time Force are stuck in their school due to a snowstorm on Thanksgiving, and constantly remind themselves of past Thanksgiving Days. #Jeffrey, the Rad Guitar Player (11/25/17): A guitar player known as Jeffrey comes to town, and David acts suspicious about him. #Christmas Back in Time, part 1 (US: 12/4/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force learn of a threat to Christmas: the evil villain Atnas. Note: Atnas is "Santa" spelled backwards. #Christmas Back in Time, part 2 (US: 12/5/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force start their search for Santa Claus, only to be stopped by Jack Frost, who wants to join the Time Force's quest. #Christmas Back in Time, part 3 (US: 12/6/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force continue their search for Santa Claus, but go back to the past trying to get to the North Pole faster. #Christmas Back in Time, part 4 (12/7/17): The Time Force sees that they've went so far they found that Christmas was still commercialized. They go back to the present in order to find Santa Claus. #Christmas Back in Time, part 5 (US: 12/8/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force finally reach the North Pole, and fight Atnas. After defeating Atnas, they tell Santa they saved Christmas. #Snow Day of Fun (12/30/17): With only two days left until the New Year, David, Sadie, Cody and Pat find an old snow-making machine and decide to make a snow day without having to miss any school. However, the machine malfunctions and causes weeks' worth of snow to pile up in the town. While the Time Force initially have fun, they soon find that they could only do so much with snow. Note: Pat making a snowman and then morphing it into a pizza slice is a reference to Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate. Pat and Sadie also sing Tom Petty's The Waiting when they wait for the snow to melt. #Saving Medieval Times, part 1 (1/1/18): The Time Force travel to 1200s Europe because of Sadie and Pat learning about a Spanish princess from that time period who was kidnapped and turned into a horrible monster, and thus must undo her fate while trying to avoid getting killed in the process. #Saving Medieval Times, part 2 (1/2/18): While the Time Force manage to free the 1200s Spanish princess from being turned into a monster, the man behind the transformation of the Spanish princess, Jose (Norm MacDonald) has the Time Force arrested while re-kidnapping the Spanish princess. #Saving Medieval Times, part 3 (1/3/18): When the Time Force manage to escape the dungeon with the aid of the medieval Princess of Wales, they suddenly find themselves fighting for their lives as they try to rescue the 1200s Spanish princess. #Saving Medieval Times, part 4 (1/4/18): Sadie and Pat learn that their efforts to change history are doomed to fail alone, but with the help of medieval Spanish knights, as well as nobles from other medieval countries, the Time Force team up to take down Jose and save the 1200s Spanish princess, as well as her place in Renaissance works. #Time-Scrapbooking (1/6/18): Pat puts together a scrapbook of their previous adventures, including their recent quest to change the history of medieval Europe. #Exam Craze (1/13/18): Sadie and Pat start panicking over exams, since Sadie forgot to study and Pat doesn't have much time to help Sadie study. #Midterm Madness, part 1 (1/15/18): During the week of exams, Sadie and Pat find opportunity to schedule their own exams. #Midterm Madness, part 2 (1/16/18): David and Cody agree not to use time-travel to skip their exams, and try to keep their promise when other people decide to use a time-travel watch to skip their own exams. #Retcons (1/20/18): On the final week of the semester, Sadie and Pat feel that their adventures are being retconned when they open up their history book and see that the section on the history of medieval Europe went back to what it was before they changed it. Season 3 On November 29th, 2017, YTV Family ordered a third season of the show. The season premiered in January 2018 in the United States. #Alien Detections (1/27/18): On the first week of the second semester, Sadie and Pat build an "alien detection" machine and try to get David to time-travel into the future to test it out. #Machine of Wishes (2/3/18): When David comes back from the year 2150 with a strange machine, Sadie and Pat use it to make free wishes whenever they want. Note: One of the wishes Sadie made was a reference to the children's television series Groundling Marsh. #Pay to Time-Travel (2/10/18): David's time-travel abilities are hindered by a "tiered time-travel plan", forcing him to pay in order to time-travel. #Happy Happy Time Force (2/17/18): When a cloning process goes wrong while the Time Force clone themselves, their clones turn out to be bunnies. Note: The title is a reference to the manga/anime series Happy Happy Clover. #Time Intervention (2/24/18): While visiting the Time Force's nature-obsessed friend, Ashley, David's time-travelling powers go on a "time intervention" that turns Ashley into a dove. Sadie and Pat work on an antidote to the "time intervention". #Dark Hearts and Dark Spades (3/11/18): After finding a copy of Care Bears II: A New Generation in the basement, David begins to wonder whether or not Dark Heart as he appeared in the film actually existed. However, things go from bad to worse when he summons Kuromi to find out. As soon as the rest of the Time Force find out about the news, panic spreads as Chloe, eager to destroy the Time Force, starts her plan to bring Dark Heart back to life. The Time Force proceed to join forces with characters from every YTV Family original animated series produced at the time of the film's broadcast (excluding YTV Family Shorts Fest) in order to take down Chloe once and for all, only to realize that Chloe wasn't a villain after all and that she was being controlled by someone else. Note: This is the first Time Force television movie. The film is also a crossover between most YTV Family original cartoons that have premiered on Canadian television at the time, Onegai My Melody, and the first generation of Care Bears. The TV movie's animation was outsourced to Studio Comet unlike other episodes of Time Force, which are animated in-house at Nelvana and NickFamily Studios. #In the Height of Time (4/7/18): The Time Force return to 2012 and find that their best friend has turned to stone. In response, they call on their bunny-clones and turn them giant-sized. Note: This episode is a parody of episode 27 of Jewelpet Kira Deco!. #Going into Deep Time (4/14/18): Pat invents a time machine that allows them to travel beyond David's time-travelling limits and see the end of time. However, they discover that the Big Bang is able to happen an infinite number of times. Note: This episode is a parody of the Futurama episode The Late Philip J. Fry. #Heat Death of the Town (4/21/18): When a heatwave arrives in town, the Time Force research temperature and the effects it has on the universe. They later go into the past to see if the temperature changed over time. Note: The title is a parody of the concept of Heat death of the universe. #TimeCon (4/28/18): While David (cosplaying as Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa), Sadie (cosplaying as Ruby from Jewelpet), Cody (cosplaying as Kuro from Servamp) and Pat (cosplaying as Doremi from Ojamajo Doremi (Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica in the Australian release)) try to find an anime convention in Hungary, David's time intervention causes Hungary to move towards strict protectionism. Note: This episode is skipped over in Hungary due to its controversial plot and themes. #And You Thought the Machine Would Fail (5/5/18): Pat's latest invention suddenly becomes a big hit around the world, although Pat didn't intend for it to happen. #The Greatest Showforce (5/12/18): After David and Cody start a circus, Sadie and Pat become performers and sing Come Alive. #Chain of Frivolous Lawsuits (5/19/18): Despite the Time Force's actions, a wave of frivolous lawsuits hit their hometown, followed by Sadie and Pat covering I'll Sue Ya. #The True Blue Moon (5/26/18): On Pat's birthday, a literal blue moon rises and reverts any non-human in its light to a non-anthropomorphic state. When the Time Force decide to do research on the phenomenon, Pat finds there's a cure- play the solo to Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit to anyone affected. Note: The plot is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Feral Friends". #Countdown to a Nerve-Wrecking Graduation (6/2/18): As the Time Force get ready to graduate from school, Sadie and Pat try to make one last invention to remind them of their time in school. #Final Exams, part 1 (6/4/18): The Time Force schedule their times to take their final exams. #Final Exams, part 2 (6/5/18): While the Time Force are about done with their final exams, everybody else find that the majority of the school is flunking. #Nerve-Wrecking Baccalaureate (6/6/18): The Time Force are asked to deliver a speech at their baccalaureate service. #Letters from the Fans (6/6/18): The Time Force open up fan letters from across the globe. #The School Remembrance Machine (6/6/18): Sadie and Pat finally finish up their School Remembrance Machine, a machine designed to remember their school lives. #The Best Yearbook Day Ever (6/7/18): An hour before graduation practice, Sadie and Pat sign their yearbooks and go off to ask everyone else to sign theirs. Meanwhile, David and Cody are working on drawing a picture reminding them of their high school lives. #Graduation Practice, part 1 (6/7/18): While heading to graduation practice, suddenly every villain they ever fought against blows up the stadium where it was being held at. #Sayonara, Evildoers (6/7/18): The Time Force engage in an epic final battle against every villain they ever fought, before sealing them in an alternate dimension's prison. #Graduation Practice, part 2 (6/8/18): With the villains defeated, Sadie and Pat start thinking about graduation during graduation practice. #Congratulations, Time Force High School! (6/8/18): The Time Force try to get ready for graduation. Meanwhile, their high school changes their name to accommodate the team who was also some of the school's alumni. #Graduation (6/8/18): While the Time Force get ready to graduate, they realize that they all got accepted into the same school, and so prepare to graduate while keeping their friendship together. Season 4 #College-Ready (8/4/18): As the Time Force prepare to head to college, they find out that their tuition was paid for. Unfortunately, a villain takes over the college and proceeds to ramp up tuition for everyone, forcing the Time Force to go defeat him. #Slowly and Steadily (8/11/18): When the Time Force are suddenly plunged into a slow dance craze, they have to find a way to get out of it. Note: The song played at the end is Despacito by Luis Fonsi. #First Day of College (8/18/18): During the first day of college, Sadie and Pat try to work extra hard at their first project. #The Nothing Show (8/25/18): A new show premieres, titled "The Nothing Show", an animated comedy about two guys doing exactly nothing, becoming popular within the college. After Sadie and Pat find that the show was that boring, they go back in time to proceed to convince the network heads to drop the pilot. Broadcasting The series airs on YTV Family in Canada, and on Nicktoons Family in the United States. Reruns also air on Toonami Channel and Aura in Canada and Cartoon Network XD and Boomerang in the United States. In 2017, Turner Broadcasting struck a deal with YTV Family to broadcast the series internationally, excluding North America and the UK/Ireland. In addition, NickFamily Studios made a deal with Turner Broadcasting for reruns of the series to air on Boomerang in the United States. Turner Broadcasting currently holds the non-North American broadcast rights to the series excluding Greece, Poland, the UK/Ireland, and France. The series premiered in Wales on Disney XD on May 7th, 2017 and in the rest of the United Kingdom and Ireland on Nickelodeon Family on January 7th, 2018, while reruns began airing on Cartoon Network on June 20th, 2017. On April 14th, 2018, new episodes started to air on Disney Channel, with reruns on Disney XD and Cartoon Network. In Ukraine, Cartoon Network premiered the series on May 13th, 2017. In Southeast Asia, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on June 23rd, 2017. On the same date, the series premiered on Cartoon Network in the Philippines. In Australia and New Zealand, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on June 25th, 2017. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in Latin America on June 23rd, 2017, with reruns airing on Nickelodeon Family since July 31st, 2017. The Canadian French dub premiered on Télétoon Famille on August 9th, 2017. A Greek dub premiered on Nickelodeon Family in September 2017. In December 2017, the series premiered on Boing in Spain. A German dub began airing on Cartoon Network in February 2018. A Polish dub premiered on Teletoon+ in Poland on February 3rd, 2018. An edited-for-content version of the series premiered on Nickelodeon Family in India on March 29th, 2018. A Chinese localization was produced that removes all references to time travel and retitles the series "Fixing What's Right" (Traditional Chinese: 修正什麼是正確的). Only episodes that don't explicitly involve time travel are dubbed for the localization. This localization has only aired in Hong Kong on RTHK TV31, alongside the original version airing on Star World. Videogames In 2017, it was announced that a videogame, which was to be a crossover between Time Force and Chloe, would be released for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems in early August 2017. On August 9th, 2017, Corus Entertainment announced that the game was cancelled. In January 2018, Time Force: The Original Time Force was released for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems. In February 2018, an arcade crossover between Time Force and Pretty Rhythm, Pretty Rhythm: Time Force Edition (Japanese: プリティリズム: タイムフォースエディション; Hepburn: Puriti Rizumu: Taimu Fōsu Edishon), was released exclusively in Japan on February 23rd, 2018; North American-exclusive Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Switch ports were also released in North America on February 23rd, 2018. Other media Manga/Anime See also: Time Force Girls!, Time Force Dozi In 2018, a manga/anime spinoff, Time Force Girls! (Japanese: タイムフォースガールズ！; Hepburn: Taimufōsugāruzu!), was released in Japan. The anime has been licensed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios, with the manga being licensed by Tokyopop. A sequel to the original series, called Time Force Dozi, is set to begin serialization in September 2018 in Japan. Other spin-offs Main article: Cottonsweet (TV series) On April 7th, 2018, a spinoff, called Cottonsweet, premiered on YTV Family in Canada and Nicktoons Family in the United States. Home media On September 11th, 2017, the first season was made available on DVD in Region 1, followed by a Region 1 DVD release of seasons 2 and 3 on July 10th, 2018. In July 2018, it was announced that the first three seasons would be released on Region 4 DVD by the end of 2018, making Time Force the first Nicktoons Family original series (as well as the first series within the Nicktoons Family Universe) to receive a DVD release outside of Region 1; this happened on August 4th, 2018 alongside an unannounced Region 2 release. Streaming As of 2018, the first two seasons are available on Netflix, while the entire series to date is available on Nickelodeon Family's YouTube channel. Trivia *Part of the show's plot was inspired by Cartoon Network's Time Squad. *The series has no relation to the Power Rangers season Power Rangers Time Force. *The show is the first Nicktoons Family and/or YTV Family original series to receive a miniseries. *Pat often sings within the series; this is a reference to her voice actor also being a singer-songwriter. Category:Television Series